


It Started and Ended with Palpitations

by Nightlit



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/pseuds/Nightlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman were together from the beginning.  This is a possible story of how that came to be, as well as a take on the early days before the Young Avengers got their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started and Ended with Palpitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



It was the first time the four of them had gotten together and Billy Kaplan felt absolutely inadequate.

To his right was the person who had gotten them together, Nathaniel also known as Iron Lad. Even if he hadn't been the guy who organized this whole thing, his armor alone was very impressive. Across from him was Eli, apparently their resident Super Soldier. Even if he didn't have the powers of Captain America, he still looked tough, the kinda guy anyone would think twice about messing with. He was barely comfortable glancing to his left, Teddy was huge, green, intimidating. Everything you'd expect from a teenage hulk. It was no surprise that he was standing just a bit closer to Nathaniel. Then there was him, whose powers to date seemed to be inconsistent lightning and maybe flying a few inches off the ground when the stars were perfectly aligned.

“Billy, Eli, Teddy, since this is the first time we have all gotten together, I...” Nathaniel started, but Eli cut him off.

“Please don't tell me we're doing a stupid icebreaker. We're here to train, so let's train.”

Nathaniel looked at the three of them again, “This is training. If we are going to beat Kang we will need more than our powers, we will need to work together as a team.” Eli rolled his eyes but decided not to comment further. Billy could tell he wasn't happy though, which didn't bode well for their future interactions. “So before we learn to fight or use our powers, we need to learn to trust each other.” Billy couldn't argue with that and neither could Eli apparently, though it looked like he was wracking his brain trying to find an argument anyway. Billy was actively avoiding looking at Teddy, so he didn't know what he thought or even if he thought at all. At least he wasn't raging, that was something.

When no one commented further, Nathaniel continued. “This is a very basic trust exercise. If my history is correct, you probably all have done it already in school.” Eli rolled his eyes again, which Nathaniel ignored. Either that or didn't notice at all, but Billy suspected otherwise. “Here is how this works, you close your eyes, face away from someone and then fall backwards. The person behind you then catches you before you hit the ground.”

“Uh... Could any of you even hold me?” Teddy asked. After hearing him speak, Billy realized he sounded... surprisingly normal. This put him more at ease, but only a little.

Eli shrugged, “Maybe.”

Nathaniel nodded, “Most likely.”

Billy didn't even bother answering. It was obvious he couldn't.

Eli looked over at Nathaniel, “Isn't your armor heavy too?”

Nathaniel nodded in response.

Billy sighed, “So it looks like this game would be me getting caught by the rest of you?”

The three of them looked at each other awkwardly. Nathaniel responded eventually, “Okay, so this wasn't exactly the best idea. Let's get on with power training.”

“Finally!” Eli exclaimed.

The training went better than Billy expected. He was actually getting the hang of his lightning abilities.  He was at least to the point where he wasn't accidentally shocking anybody. He hadn't really succeeded at flight, but the one time he took to the air successfully but fell, Eli caught him. His misgivings about Eli lessened substantially after that.

Teddy was another story. Not to say that he was still scared of him exactly, Teddy wasn't raging nor did he even accidentally hurt anybody. In fact, he was quite nice and polite and made sure everyone else was okay. Billy just couldn't get over the fact that he was huge and green so he was still intimidated by him.

“I gotta go, my grandma is probably starting to worry.” Eli eventually said before quickly leaving. Nathaniel looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could get it out Eli was already gone.

“We should probably call it a night anyway. It's getting late.” Billy said.

Teddy nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

Nathaniel sighed, “I suppose you're right. I'll contact you later for our next training session.” He then flew off leaving Billy and Teddy to their own devices, a fact that Billy was suddenly incredibly aware of.

***

Teddy didn't find the training particularly strenuous and it seemed to him that everyone else had a much harder time with it. Eli acted like he was all that, but Teddy didn't think he actually had a lot of practice using his powers. He kept having minor mishaps such as applying to much or too little of his super strength when throwing something or misaiming a jump.

Nathaniel wasn't exactly stressing from the training itself, but organizing everything and trying to keep the four of them on task was obviously getting to him.

Then there was Billy. Billy had caught Teddy's eye, mostly because he was the odd man out. While Teddy had powers Billy and Eli wouldn't know about, it was fairly easy to tell why each of them was there, except for Billy. At first glance Billy didn't seem any different from your average somewhat small and geeky teenager. The fact that Billy seemed entirely overwhelmed from the moment he showed up only added to that image. Once they all saw Billy shoot lightning and fly, though not exactly all that well, he seemed a lot more impressive. Despite this Billy was still nervous the entire time. If that weren't enough, Billy was obviously more intimidated by him than by the others. This didn't really surprise him as being large and green was pretty intimidating, but now that Nathaniel and Eli had left, he was at a loss of what to do. Billy wasn't leaving, but he wasn't looking at him either. Teddy wanted to make sure he was okay, but he didn't want to startle him more.

It was only a moment, but it felt like forever before Teddy finally decided to take the plunge, “Hey Billy, you okay?” He could have made a joke, tried to break the tension, but he got the impression that would only have made Billy feel more awkward.

“Uh... I'm fine. Sorry, I really should go now.” Billy said.

Teddy frowned. He wasn't about to keep the guy here if he really wanted to go, but he would rather get on his good side. If nothing else they couldn't really function as teammates if Billy was always intimidated by him. “Okay if you want, but I'm kinda hungry.”

Billy's eyes widened and he froze causing Teddy to almost hit himself. “For fast food!” He quickly yelled as Billy started running only to stop a few steps later.

Billy turned around and faced him again, “Oh... right. I...”

Teddy shook his head, “No, I understand. That training really had me work up an appetite. You wanna go get some grub? My mom won't be expecting me home for a while yet.”

Billy raised an eyebrow at him. He was wearing pants and that's it. “You are rather underdressed. Is finding clothes in your size difficult or something?”

Teddy shook his head, “No, well... I'm not normally this size. But if I shrunk down now these pants would be way to large.” He pointed to a group of trees, "I stashed my street clothes are over there."

Teddy wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting Billy's response to that little bit of information, but blushing slightly and looking him up and down wasn't it. Not that he had a problem with that response, it was just unexpected. He didn't want to scare Billy off, especially not now, so he gave him a friendly smile. “I'll be right back okay?” He then walked over to the small group trees where he has stashed his clothing in a bush and Billy disappeared from sight.

***

Billy watched Teddy as he walked, rather quickly it seemed, towards where he said he stashed his clothes. He also noticed that he shrunk noticeably as he disappeared into the trees which he realized was because they wouldn't accommodate his larger form.

Billy was tempted to go take a peek, what gay teen wouldn't? But his sense of dignity, not to mention his sense of self preservation, held these urges at bay and before long a surprisingly normal looking blonde teenager stepped out of the trees. Teddy looked like your typical teenage jock and was still slightly taller and bigger than Billy, but he didn't really seem threatening. It was almost odd, normally Billy avoided the jock types, but compared to his Hulk like form this was a relief. The friendly smile on Teddy's face helped a lot and Billy realized that his facial expressions weren't all that different then when he was big and green.

Teddy walked over to him, “Hey.”

Billy smiled, “You... actually don't look that different.”

Teddy blinked, “Really?”

Billy shook his head, “Well, I probably wouldn't be able to tell who you were at first glance, but your facial expressions and body language are pretty much the same.”

Teddy blinked again, “Huh. I thought you weren't paying that much attention to me?”

Billy blushed a little, this time more embarrassed than anything else. So Teddy had noticed, “Yeah, but while we were training I couldn't really completely avoid looking at you and you're pretty expressive.”

Teddy smiled and shook his head, “And here I thought you were just a timid geek.”

Billy laughed, “I am a timid geek.”

Teddy's smile turned into a smirk, “Coulda fooled me.” He then elbowed Billy lightly, which caused the smaller boy to smile. “So I'm starved. There's a McDonald's down the road from here. Wanna get some grub?”

Billy was about to say yes when his stomach answered for him with a long growl. Teddy laughed, “I'll take that as a yes?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too.” Billy said as he started walking towards the fast food place. Teddy quickly followed.

“So what do you think of this whole being a super hero thing?” Teddy asked Billy a few minutes later.

Billy shook his head, “I don't really know what to think. A few days ago I was a geeky fag...”

Teddy grabbed Billy's arm and turned him so they were facing each other. It wasn't hard or forceful or anything but Billy's eyes widened a little in surprise. Teddy's expression was serious, “Don't call yourself that.”

Billy blinked, “Huh?” He asked.

“Don't call yourself a fag.” Teddy said.

Billy shrugged it off, truth be told the word didn't really bother him that much, “Okay. So I was this geeky kid everyone thought was gay who spent his time avoiding bullies and then suddenly I'm shooting lightning and terrified of myself. Then this guy in armor shows up and tells me he wants me to be a super hero. I have tried to think about it more but it's overwhelming.”

Teddy nodded, “It is.” He then thought for a moment, “So are you?”

Billy looked at him, “Am I a super hero?”

Teddy shook his head and lowered his voice so anyone around them wouldn't hear, “Are you gay? You called yourself a fag and then said everyone thinks you're gay. So... are you?”

Billy stiffened a bit, but Teddy didn't seem to be threatening him or anything and he HAD gotten angry at the fag comment. Still discretion was the better part of valor, especially when the person you are talking to could easily break you in half, “Does it matter?”

Teddy scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Not really.” He said, “But I kinda thought you were. You know... you kinda got embarrassed and maybe checked me out when I said I'd be naked if I shrunk down.”

Billy blushed again at that, “You noticed that?”

Teddy blushed this time, “Yeah. I wasn't exactly surprised when you mentioned being gay. Or people thinking you were gay I guess.”

Billy glowered a bit, “Do I come off as gay?” He was rather annoyed at this prospect. He knew he came off as geeky and he always figured people pegged him as gay just cause it was another thing to tease him about. He never thought he seemed gay.

Teddy shrugged, “Do I?” He asked nonchalantly.

Billy glanced his direction, “Not particularly.” It made a lot more sense that Teddy would ask that if he was gay. “Are you?” He countered.

Teddy smirked, “I asked first.”

Billy glowered at the larger boy again. The more he talked to him, the less and less intimidated he was and the more and more... infuriated? That wasn't the right word really but Teddy could definitely press his buttons, “Fine, yes.”

Teddy's smirk leveled out into a smile, “Cool.” He said, then he looked over at him, “Me too.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “After all that, if you had said you weren't, I would have strangled you.”

Teddy laughed, “You strangle me? You sure you want to try that?”

Billy gave him a small smirk, “Of course I'd shoot you full of lightning first.”

Teddy cringed at that then laughed a lighter laugh. “Speaking of lightning, do you have any idea what you're power is? Cause you kept releasing this weird blue waves of energy or something and your eyes also glowed sometimes.”

Billy looked at him, slightly surprised, “Huh? Blue energy? Glowing eyes?”

Teddy nodded, “Yep. You mean you didn't know?”

Billy shook his head, “I was never really paying that close attention to anything other than controlling the lightning. And it's not like I had a convenient mirror around when I was using my powers.”

Teddy nodded, “Right. I bet Nathaniel knows what's really going on with you. He seemed to know what the rest of our powers were.”

Billy blinked, “Yeah, because of the Avengers fail safe program he said. When he found me he mentioned... magic I think? I'm not sure...”

Teddy's eyes widened at that, “Magic? You mean like Scarlet Witch or Doctor Strange magic?”

Billy shook his head, “Oh come on, like I could ever be like the Scarlet Witch or Doctor Strange. I can barely shoot lightning.”

Teddy shook his head, “But, if you can do magic, that would explain the glowing eyes and blue energy. Also why you can shoot lightning at all.”

Billy shrugged, “Okay, so I might be able to do magic. I think I'll stick with the lightning. At least that doesn't sound like it has the potential to break reality.”

Teddy was about to respond but they reached the fast food joint. While it was late enough that the place wasn't exactly busy, there were enough people around that continuing their previous conversation would be potentially too revealing, so they went on to more mundane stuff.

“Whatcha gonna get?” Teddy asked as he mused over the menu.

Billy shook his head, “I have no idea. My parents never took me to these places. My dad's a cardiologist. He always says fast food is death.”

Teddy shrugged, “You wanna go somewhere else?”

Billy shook his head, “Naw, I'm fine. I wanna try this at least once.” Teddy nodded and then ordered a big mac. Billy decided to get chicken mcnuggets. They both got Soda, though Teddy got his without ice. “It waters down the flavor.” He said when Billy asked about it.

Billy shook his head, “My parents always watered down Soda whenever they let me have it at all.”

Teddy shook his head, “Man, your parents sound strict.” He then sat down at a table in the corner away from the few other customers.

Billy sat on the other side and shrugged, “I guess, I haven't really thought about it much. I mean... they're my parents.”

Teddy nodded again, “Yeah, I suppose I never really gave how strict my mom was much thought either. That sounds like it would be stifling though.”

Billy shrugged again, “Maybe if I had more friends, but I'm not the most social person. I guess I just never had other parents to compare them too.”

Teddy looked over the table with a raised eyebrow, “Oh? Why is that?”

Billy sighed, “Oh come on! I'm a geeky comic book nerd in love with Dungeons and Dragons and the Avengers.”

Teddy shrugged again, “I'm a geeky comic book nerd in love with Dungeons and Dragons and the Avengers and I never had a problem being social.”

Billy shook his head, “You're also a jock,” he lowered his voice, “and a shapeshifter.”

“Okay, you got me there. But come on, you had to at least have people you played D&D with.”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, but I was young and my parents insisted we hold the game at my house so they could supervise. They never really butted in when the group was around though, so no one ever really had a reason to comment on them being strict. Since we were all ten year olds, strict parents were just normal I guess. And once I hit junior high all the others grew out of it and I never found another group.”

Teddy nodded, “Ah. I had a similar experience, but I just went with the crowd when everyone started going into more adult things, like girls and football.”

Billy shook his head, “Girls?”

Teddy nodded sheepishly, “Uh... yeah. You were kinda the first person I ever came out to. At least about being gay.”

Billy shrugged, “That doesn't really surprise me. I mean, it was fairly obvious after I had admitted it myself that I wasn't going to get on your case about it.”

Teddy nodded, “That was part of it, but the main thing was that we aren't like... friends, you know?”

Billy raised an eyebrow, “What's that supposed to mean?” He was slightly hurt, but it didn't really bother him as much as he might have thought.

Teddy shook his head, “Well... that came out wrong. I meant that we aren't hanging out to be part of the in crowd or just for fun. We're gonna be super heroes.”

Billy nodded, “Right, I guess that does put things into perspective doesn't it?”

Teddy thought for a moment, “I wonder what Nathaniel and Eli would think?”

Billy shrugged, “I doubt Nathaniel would care, I mean he says he's from the thirtieth century. I'd think by then being gay wouldn't be a big deal at all.” He thought for a moment, “Eli... I honestly have no clue how he would react. I'm not in any hurry to tell either of them though. It doesn't really have anything to do with being on a superhero team anyway.”

Teddy nodded, “Yeah.” He then reached his hand across the table, “So I realize we never formally introduced ourselves. I'm Theodore Altman.”

Billy took his hand and they shook, “William Kaplan. You can call me Billy though.”

Teddy nodded, “Yeah, Teddy's fine.” He then leaned back, then looked at his watch. “Oh man! My mom is expecting me home late, but she still wants me home tonight!”

Billy looked at his watch too, “Yeah, damn, my parents are gonna be pissed!” He took out his phone, “Can I get you're number?”

Teddy smirked at him, “Getting my number? Planning to ask me out on a date?” Despite this he took Billy's phone and programmed his number into it.

Billy blushed a little but rolled his eyes, “Not now.” He said ambiguously as he took his phone back from Teddy.

Teddy stood up, “Call me so I can get your number.”

“Okay.” Billy said and then waved to him. Teddy waved back before exiting the place. Billy was intrigued when he noticed that Teddy had cleared up his place and was rather clean for a teenage jock.  Teddy was definitely a person he wanted to get to know better.

Billy threw his stuff away as he mused and then headed home. Yeah he was going to get an ear full from his mother, but the night had been worth it. Not only had he gotten to play the part of a super hero, even if it was just in training, but he had met some cool guys, at least one of which was gay.

He thought about maybe spending an afternoon with Nathaniel and Eli as well since they both seemed nice enough. It did occur to him that there was potential for a deeper relationship between him and Teddy, but the two of them had just met. It didn't make sense to jump into anything, especially since there was no guarantee that they would ever meet each other outside of the whole super hero gig or even if the team would go anywhere.

***

The next few weeks were hectic for Teddy. He had told his mother what had happened with Greg, she knew about his powers after all. Predictably she was pissed but had put her enegy into looking for schools for him to transfer to rather than punishing him. Fortunately Greg was either too scared of him or something like that and didn't tell anybody or people didn't believe him, beause people weren't calling him a mutant or freak like he expected. It was clear to everyone that Greg and he had a falling out and things were tough for him as a result, so moving to a new school was a somewhat of a relief, but it still more or less basically sucked.

In the end there was a silver lining to all of this though. When Teddy stepped out of his mother's car when she dropped him off at school, something he wasn't exactly happy about happening on his first day, he saw Billy get out of another car and head up towards the building. “See ya mom.” He said, maybe a bit too quickly before rushing off, but not without giving her a hug.

“Hey! Billy!” He yelled as he speed walked up behind the other boy.

Billy reacted with surprise, “Teddy? What are you doing here?”

Teddy sighed, “Some stuff happened and I had to transfer to a different school.”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

Teddy shook his head, “You mean you had to transfer too?”

Billy shook his head, “No, but I kinda wish I did.” He lowered his voice, “I kinda used my powers for the first time in the hallway. People haven't really said anything. I think most people just think they were hallucinating or something, but I definitely get more strange looks nowadays.” He then looked around a bit, “Actually Teddy, not that I want you to avoid me or anything, but I'm not really the best person to be seen with on your first day.”

Teddy shook his head, “I've done the whole in crowd thing. It's what let me to being here in the first place. Admittedly it also led me to meeting you guys, but I think I'd rather not worry about what other's think.” He looked down at his feet, “I kinda learned that lesson the hard way.”

Billy led Teddy to the office, “I think my homeroom is full, so we're probably not in the same class.”

Teddy shrugged, “I hope we at least have the same lunch period.”

Billy shrugged once more, “That would be nice.” Then the first bell wrung, “Gotta go.”

Teddy sighed, “See ya.”

“Mr. Altman?” The young male secretary asked.

Teddy nodded, “Yes sir.”

The secretary motioned towards the door, “The principle will see you now.”

Teddy had never really had a problem with any of the faculty at his school and here wasn't that different. The principle had a few questions related to why he had chosen to leave his old school in the middle of his junior year, which he has answered by saying he had a falling out with his friends and the social climate had become unfriendly and he and his mother agreed it would be better if he had a fresh start. That had appeased the man as his grades were fine and most of his classes had equivalences anyway. He would likely have to take a few classes over the summer to catch up on the requirements that differed between the two schools, but for the most part his transfer wasn't going to be an issue.

Unfortunately he and Billy didn't really cross paths much. Though they had ended up with the same lunch period, their schedules were completely different and their lockers ended up nowhere near each other, so they didn't even know that until Teddy randomly ran into Billy coming out of a bathroom.

On the super hero front, the four of them did have a few more training sessions over the next few weeks since his transfer and that was going rather well. Teddy had started training with his shapeshifting abilities somewhat, but after what happened with Greg, he would rather concentrate on his strength. Everyone else had respected his wishes, though Eli still had misgivings about them.

Eli was getting a lot better with his powers. In fact he seemed to be a pretty good study in general. Though he was a bit on the uptight side, he was a great guy overall and he was proving to be a great, if impulsive, leader for the group. Nathaniel and him sometimes butted heads, but the worst it came to was bickering. Despite his tough guy facade, Eli didn't jump at the chance for a fight.

Billy showed a lot of improvement as well. He still didn't really do anything other than fly and shoot lightning, but he was slowly getting the hang of the flight thing and was even getting a lot more daring in what he tried in the air now that he trusted one of them to catch him if he screwed up, which someone had always done up until this point.

Even Nathaniel had improved, a fact that had surprised Teddy quite a bit. Nathaniel had always seemed to sure of himself, not in that way that Eli was, but in that practiced way. He was skilled and practical and didn't seem like he had a lot of issues to deal with.

The four of them had gone to the McDonald's after training eventually and soon it became a tradition. Billy had started ordering salads, while everyone else ordered burgers. Teddy had learned a lot about his new teammates, like the fact that Eli did well in school and despite his bravado he really didn't think Violence was the best solution to every problem and that he revered his grandfather far more than the “fake” Captain America. The fact that there had been black test subject of the Super Soldier serum wasn't all that surprising, but that didn't make it any less disheartening.

Nathaniel wouldn't tell them a lot about himself, except that he was from the future, that he was on the run from Kang the Conquerer and that he, strangely enough, also WAS Kang the Conquerer... sort of. The entire thing was a headache really and Nathaniel's main purpose seemed to be making sure that he never becomes Kang.

Meanwhile, Billy and Teddy had taken to hanging out during lunch and studying together after school. Teddy had another thing he wanted to ask Billy about though. Which he did on their way home after school one day. “So... Nathaniel said that according to the Vision you are supposed to have magical powers. I was thinking that maybe we could see if we could get you to control them.”

Billy looked at him, “I don't know. Eli and Nathaniel said the same thing, but I'm just not so sure.”

Teddy shook his head, “Forget about Eli and Nathaniel. I didn't mean we should practice during training. I mean we should work on our own.”

Billy sighed, “And how exactly do you plan to do that? You know some secret to magic that I don't know about?”

Teddy shook his head, “No, but when I was working on my shapeshifting my mom told me that she guessed it was all a state of mind thing. She then gave me some self help booklets and told me to read them. She said it might help.”

Billy nodded, “And they did?”

Teddy nodded again, “Yep, quite a bit actually. So I was thinking, why not see if they could work for you? I mean, if it doesn't work you're no worse off than you are now. And if it does, well, that's awesome.”

Billy gave an exasperated sigh, “You're not gonna stop bothering me about this until I try are you?”

Teddy smirked, “Probably not.”

Billy shook his head, “Fine! But if I blow up the house or something, I'm blaming it all on you!”

Teddy sighed, “Oh come on, you can't go into this thinking your gonna screw up. Not when you're dealing with magic!”

Billy nodded, “Okay, right. So when do you wanna do this?”

Teddy thought for a moment, “This Friday is a half day at school and mom won't be home. We could tell your parents we are doing homework and do it then.”

Billy nodded, “Sure.”

***

Friday came and Billy was anxious about the training. Teddy kept reassuring him that it wasn't going to be a big deal, but that mostly just made Billy worry more. The last thing he wanted was to blow a hole in Teddy's mom's living room.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he didn't have to worry about that. As should have been quite predictable for a first try, he really didn't get anywhere at all. Not to say nothing happened, he managed to make his eyes glow and make some blue waves of energy, but he couldn't produce any actual effects. Teddy told him not to worry, that it had taken him more than a single day to get good at shapeshifting. It looked easy from the outside but there were a lot of little details in the process that needed to be taken into account and when he was younger he couldn't quite get it right a lot of the time.

In order to demonstrate, Teddy shifted himself to look like Eli, then like Nathaniel and finally like Billy. Or at least, kind of like them. Billy had been able to point out something slightly off each time. Teddy had said he had intentionally been off, because those were the sorts of things he would have wrong with his form changes when he was younger. Mastering it took practice and he figured mastering magic would take practice too. Probably at least the same amount if not more.

They stopped that evening when Teddy's mom came home. Billy was about to leave but Ms. Altman invited him over for dinner. His parents actually sounded exited at this, Billy hadn't been the most social person and they were thrilled to hear he was making friends. They knew Teddy already of course, the two of them had been introduced, but they had mostly spent time studying. This was the first time they had really hung out together casually, at least that his parents were aware of.

Truth is though, since they hadn't spent the afternoon doing homework as their parents thought, they ended up doing it that evening after dinner anyway. It was during this that Teddy's mother made a suggestion, “Billy, it's getting late and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night?”

Billy was surprised, “Huh?”

Teddy's mother had been prepared for this, “Oh I was talking to your parents on the phone and it turns out your brothers are also not at home. At the risk of being awkward, I think they wanted some time alone together so I told them if you were okay with it you could stay here tonight.” She then turned to her son, “Oh, sorry dear. Assuming you are okay with it too.”

Teddy shrugged, “I'm fine with it.”

Billy thought for a moment, “I'm okay I guess, but I'm not really prepared. I don't have any clothes and where would I sleep?”

Teddy's mother smiled, “Well, I know my son. He would have you use his bed while he used his sleeping bag. As for your clothing, your father said he would come by and drop some off for you.”

Billy sighed, it sounded like his parents were exited at the idea of having a night alone without the kids. He didn't really want to think about what that night entailed, though it was rather obvious, but he couldn't begrudge his parents their fun and besides, he was actually quite happy to spend the night with Teddy now that the details were arranged. The thought did occur to him to try and get into the boy's pants, Teddy was quite attractive and he had been getting a lot closer to him over the last few weeks, but that was probably a bad idea. Teddy's mom was going to be in the next room and even if he knew Teddy was gay, that didn't mean he was interested in him, “Sure.”

Teddy's mother smiled and then left the room, “That was unexpected.” Teddy said.

Billy nodded, “Yeah... You know you don't have to take the floor. It's your bed, I can sleep in a sleeping bag.”

Teddy shook his head, “Oh no you don't. I'm not letting my guest sleep on the floor!”

Billy sighed, “Come on Ted! Tonight is gonna be freezing!”

Teddy walked up to him, “And I will not have my best friend freezing cold either.”

Teddy's voice was told him that was final, but Billy wasn't about to give up yet. “Right Teddy. You know what? This is sounding like a bad idea. The last thing I want is for you to get sick.”

Teddy shook his head and then grew a bunch of hair, “I can keep myself warm if I need to. You can't.  I also don't get sick.”

Billy would respond to the comment about not getting sick, but he couldn't keep a straight face. Teddy looked plainly ridiculous covered in blonde fur. “Are you sure? You look ridiculous.”

Teddy turned and looked in the mirror and then laughed, “Okay yeah. This is also surprisingly itchy.”

Billy sighed, “We can talk about this later.”

Teddy turned around and ungrew his hair. He looked a bit sheepish to Billy, “We could share the bed...” he said and then immediately blanched at himself, “No, scratch that. Sorry, that was rude of me.”

Billy shook his head, “No... I would be okay with that.” He sighed. “Teddy... lets talk after my dad drops off my clothes okay?” Teddy nodded in response.

It was a few minutes later when his father showed up with his clothing and his sleeping bag. He told Billy to have fun and to be good and then drove off. Billy noted he seemed to be in a hurry, whatever his parents were planning, his father was definitely excited about it. Teddy's mother went to sleep shortly after that leaving Billy and Teddy to their own devices.

Teddy looked nervous at the prospect of talking, Billy was less so really, he was more resigned. He wasn't really sure what was going on, and while it was looking like Teddy was actually interested in him, he had misgivings which had to be sorted out. It occurred to him that Teddy could be interested more in his dick than him. It wasn't what he was expecting, but teenage guys were teenage guys and so far as he knew Teddy was just as lacking in the boy department as he was. If he was going to do something with Teddy, he knew he didn't want it to be just sex.

Actually, he wasn't really ready for sex at all. His body was of course, he was sixteen, but his parents had always taught him that discretion was the better part of Valor, especially where sex was concerned. They weren't foolish enough to assume he would never have sex, in fact, much to his dismay, his father had offered to buy him condoms. They did expect him to be responsible and part of being responsible was making sure you were really ready for it before you did it.

“Teddy... do you like me?” He asked.

Teddy nodded, though he looked a little downhearted, “I thought you already knew that.”

Billy nodded, “I thought so, but I didn't want to assume anything.” He took a deep breath, “Look, I like you too. And I want to sleep with you more than anything but... just that.”

Teddy looked at him with a slightly confused expression on his face, “You're sending me mixed signals.”

Billy shut his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them, “I mean I am not ready to have sex.”

Teddy smiled, “I'm a little disappointed but I'm not gonna force you into anything.”

Billy smiled, “I didn't think you were. But if we sleep together... I don't want any pressure.”

Teddy nodded, “I would never pressure you about that.”

Billy smiled, “Then... will you be my boyfriend?”

Teddy's smile was so wide, Billy was certain he was using his shapeshifting abilities to make it, “I have been wanting you to ask that forever.”

Billy's smile widened as much as his normal mouth would allow, “You have?”

Teddy learned forward, “So no sex but... we can still make out right?” He had a childish but hopeful gleam in his eye. Billy answered him by grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

The two of them made out for a while and then decided to go to bed. Billy climbed in first and then Teddy got into bed behind him. The position just made sense given that Teddy was bigger than Billy all around.

Before Teddy snuggled up to him though, he said, “Sorry, no sex. But I can't keep this guy down, he just likes you too much. We can sleep back to back if you want...”

Despite his misgivings about sex, he was still a horny teenager and the idea of Teddy's penis being pressed against his back was thrilling. “No problem.” He said... then he felt it, and he suddenly had a different thing on his mind. “Wow, how big is that thing?” He asked.

Teddy looked at him oddly, “Is that a problem?”

Billy sighed “Not really. You just keep managing to make me feel inadequate.”

Teddy reached over Billy a bit before asking, “May I?”

Billy nodded, “Sure.” He was so very tempted to just go for it and sleep with him, but he held back. Still, Teddy touching him there wasn't something he was about to say no to.

Teddy gently took hold of Billy's penis and it felt really good, “Feels just fine to me.”

Billy took a deep breath, “Yeah, but yours is huge.”

Teddy looked at him seriously for a moment, “It could be smaller if you want.”

Billy had forgotten for a moment that he was talking to a shapeshifter and a sudden realization took his mind mostly off sex. Not entirely, he did have a really hot guy's hand around his penis after all. “You can change it's size using your powers can't you?”

Teddy nodded, “Yeah. I can make it smaller if you would prefer that.”

Billy laughed, “So you cheated at penis size?”

Teddy blushed, “Well, what would you expect a twelve year old to do?”

Billy smirked, “I certainly hope you didn't make it that big when you were twelve.”

Teddy rolled his eyes, “Of course not. But once people saw it was big I couldn't very well not keep it proportionate now could I?”

Billy sighed, “So you've been with people before?”

Teddy nodded, “Yeah, but I meant in locker rooms at school.”

Billy nodded, “Oh right. I suppose I shouldn't have expected to be your first.”

Teddy shrugged, “Actually, I've only done hand jobs and gotten a blow-job or two. I've never done anal nor have I taken another penis inside of me at all.” That made Billy feel better.

He looked down at Teddy's boxers, “How big are you naturally anyway?”

That made Teddy's blush deepen a shade, “I... don't... remember.”

Billy had to laugh at that, it was just so ludicrous, “You don't remember?”

Teddy reacted defensively, “I have been manually changing it's size since before puberty hit!”

Billy smiled at him and grabbed it, somewhat forcefully. Teddy had been proven to be far more durable than him. “Well, I'm definitely not letting you top me with this.”

Teddy rolled his eyes, “I thought you didn't want to have sex?”

Billy laughed a little, “I don't. Which means we should probably stop teasing each other.”

Teddy smirked, “Do you count a hand job as sex?”

Billy raised an eyebrow. If he were in a less horny state he probably would answer yes to that question, but currently he just wanted to get off, “Lets do it.”

Teddy started lightly stroking Billy through his boxers, but Billy would have none of that. He quickly took off his pants and threw them to the side. Teddy did the same and Billy marveled at the masterpiece in front of him. He was absolutely aware that Teddy, being a shapeshifter and having changed his penis for the last four years, had sculpted it, but that didn't change the fact that it was amazing. He took it in his hands and started working at it.

Teddy was a lot more gentle with him than he was with Teddy, a fact that he was grateful for. When he asked whether Teddy wanted him to be more gentle he shook his head. Billy had taken that to mean he should go with gusto, which of course he did.

Neither of them were really applying any special attention to detail in what they were doing, their goal was to get each other off rather than prolong their pleasure and it was no surprise to either of them given that Teddy was being a lot more gentle than Billy was when Teddy shot first. It appeared that Teddy's super strength effected his ejaculations as his semen shot to the ceiling. The second shot hit Billy in the chin, and though he felt it, it wasn't enough to injure him or anything. “Sorry.” Teddy said when he saw the bit on his cheek.

Billy laughed, “Shouldn't you clean the ceiling?”

Teddy smiled at him, but grasped his penis again, “Not before finishing you.” Billy smiled happily at Teddy. He had confirmed Teddy's willingness to keep going after he had climaxed, which bode well for his being a good lover in general. Not that Billy knew what a good lover was exactly, but in leu of any actual experience he had done a lot of thinking on the subject.

Billy climaxed later though he managed to hit himself in the face again, and he wondered later if Teddy had done that intentionally, but as it was the best orgasm he had ever had it didn't matter right then. Having someone else do it for him had made all the difference.

Teddy got a out some tissues at that point and they cleaned up. He had obviously cleaned the ceiling before as he had a system for doing it which involved extending his arms and legs from the bed. It looked more strange and awkward to Billy than anything. It was only after they were both clean and had taken a piss that they both got into bed and basked in their post orgasmic bliss. Neither of them bothered to put their underwear back on and they both fell asleep naked.

The next morning was less awkward than Billy had expected it to be. When he woke up with Teddy holding him and his morning wood poking him in the perineum he was momentarily startled before he remembered what they had done last night. Surprising himself, he realized he didn't have any misgivings about it. He knew that wouldn't have been the case a few weeks ago. The super hero training and hanging out with the guys in general had done a lot for his self esteem. So instead of freaking out, he just laid there basking in Teddy's warmth until his bladder told him he couldn't wait any longer.

Teddy stepped into the bathroom moments after him, looking disheveled and a little worried, “I didn't push you to far right?”

Billy shook his head, “I was surprised, I thought I would care more than I do.”

Teddy sighed, “Oh...” He looked a little hurt.

Billy shook his head and smiled, “That's not what I meant. It was great.” He would reach to touch Teddy's face in a reassuring way but his bladder was telling him now and so in an effort to not pee all over the floor he moved to the toilet.

Teddy pushed his way to the toilet next to Billy and started peeing too. It was not long before they were acting like a couple of kids playing swords with their streams over the bowl. Billy couldn't remember the last time he had done this with anyone. Following their subsequent hand washing, Teddy surprised Billy by literally sweeping him off his feet and carrying him to his room. Billy made fake protest of course, but he really didn't care. He also knew at this point that if he seriously asked, Teddy would put him down. It was a testament to how well they had gotten to know each other in such a relatively short time that the normally polite and giving boy wasn't jumping at his slightest worry. During the early bits of training he had stopped what he was doing at the first sign that something was wrong even when it was in jest, which given that you had four teenage boys, was more common than you might expect.

Teddy's mother woke up shortly after they got dressed and the rest of the morning went rather smoothly. Billy went home in the early afternoon to find his parents in one of the best moods he had ever seen them in. His mother in particular was quite mellow. Having just had his first sexual experience with a person he really cared about, he felt he had a better understanding of why. Also, the idea of his parents having sex didn't seem so odd now. Of course they had sex, why wouldn't they?

Slightly odded out by the fact that he wasn't odded out by that thought, he went to his room and started working on more homework. Not that he was behind or anything, he and Teddy had done their share of it before Teddy's mother had interrupted them, but he wanted to get it done cause Nathaniel had wanted to do some training the next day and he wasn't about to miss out on that.

***

Teddy was happier than he had been, probably ever. He and Billy had been dating for about a week, and though they kept it on the down low, they had been having a lot of fun. People at school didn't really notice since they had been spending most of their time together recently anyway. Which wasn't to say they only hung out with each other. Teddy had made plenty of friends and Billy had become a lot more outgoing as of late. Teddy was certain part of it was that they were friends, but Billy also was just more likable in general. He wasn't always looking over his shoulder like he used to. He acted like he belonged in the halls with everyone else and that did a lot to earn people's respect.

The next few weeks were mostly uneventful. They didn't spend any more nights over at each other's houses, both because neither of them was really ready to go all the way, a fact that Teddy had realized while they were playing swords in the bathroom the night after their tryst, and because they didn't want either of their parents to suspect anything. The training was still going very well and Nathaniel seemed to think they were almost ready to start doing actual hero stuff. A fact which Eli was quite happy about.

Teddy wasn't really thinking about that at that very moment though. Billy and him were wandering around central park late at night. There wasn't anyone around so when they found their hands moving together they let them. It wouldn't be the first time they had wandered the park at night holding hands but unfortunately it would probably be the last.

“Look at this. A couple of Faggot teenagers.” Teddy resisted the urge to pull Billy behind him. It was a reflex he had to practice working against in order to function during training. He was pretty sure Billy had a similar reflex, but pulling Teddy behind him was about the dumbest thing he could possibly do. Teddy wasn't exactly worried. He guessed whoever this was wasn't planning on the fags he assaulted having super powers.

It became very apparent who it was when a group of punks came out of a nearby group of trees. There were five of them and at first glance it would seem to an onlooker like Billy and Teddy were screwed.

Teddy was about to hulk out, secret identity be damned when they heard a familiar voice. “I wouldn't mess with them if I were you.” It was Eli.

They turned to face the newcomer, who was actually in costume, “Who the fuck are you?”

He stepped closer to them, “Patriot. And I don't let people beat guys up on my turf.”

“Even a couple of fags?” Teddy's heart momentarily palpitated before Eli jumped straight over their attackers and landed in between them.

“I also do not let people belittle guys on my turf.” Eli took a small but decisive step closer to the ringleader with each word.

The ringleader looked scared now, “What are you some kinda fag too?”

Eli's voice got deadly serious, “I'd kick your ass either way.”

The ringleader wasn't sure how to respond to that, his friends decided to charge. Teddy was about to do something but Eli beat them to it. He jumped over the two of them and kicked the guy who tried to charge them from behind in the head. Upon landing he threw a throwing star which knocked a knife out of one of the other guys hands. This caused the four of them which weren't the ringleader to run off. The ringleader looked at Eli once more and Eli just grunted and lunged a little forward after which the guy ran off.

Teddy and Billy just stared. They were now alone with Eli, in his Patriot costume, both a little surprised and unsure what was going to happen. “You guys okay?” He asked.

Billy and Teddy sighed, “Yeah. Come on, were you worried about us?” Teddy said.

Eli turned away, “Couple of gay kids wandering the park late at night? Better be more careful next time.” And then he ran off into the night. Teddy was momentarily surprised that Eli had acted like he didn't know them before he remembered that they weren't in costume.

Billy blinked, “Well, I hope that answers our questions as to what he thinks of us.”

Teddy nodded, “Maybe we should just tell them?”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, at this point I think it's pretty safe to come clean and it will probably be better for the team anyway.”

When they did so at the next training it was rather anti-climactic. “Uh, duh,” had been Eli's response, “You two have been all starry eyed at each other for weeks now.”

Billy ventured the question that had been on his mind since he first met Eli, “And you don't care?”

Eli shrugged, “That you're gay? Nope. So long as you don't try to get in my pants were cool.”

Nathaniel was equally nonplussed, “My armor takes bio readings almost constantly. I've known you guys were attracted to each other maybe before you did.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Teddy could say. That was one more thing they didn't have to worry about at least.

That was the last they really spoke of it. It wasn't that it never came up, Eli sometimes made jokes about them needing to get a room when they were hanging out outside of costume and Nathaniel started to let them rush in without complaining whenever one or the other of them got hurt. It was more that it never really was the topic of serious conversation again. It just was and that was that.

***

It was only a few days after that that Billy and Teddy decided to take the plunge. They had both been thinking about it for a few weeks, a fact they had admitted to each other when Billy had finally broached the topic a few days earlier. They were both ready to have sex.

Given that they had parents to deal with and neither of them wanted to deal with that, they decided that the best way to handle this was to get their parents to let them go on a weekend skiing trip. Neither Billy nor Teddy had ever skied before, but they managed to convince their parents that they were going to get the best lessons available but that they wanted to do this alone. Billy's dad had eventually convinced both their mom's that this was something they should be allowed to do, a fact that Billy was eternally grateful for, or at least grateful for the time being.

Of course, the lessons were a moot point. Not that they didn't use them once they were paid for, but they hadn't really intended to ski much at all. It was just an excuse to get them alone in a hotel room and away from any prying eyes. The snow would just add to the romantic effect, or at least, Teddy admitted that was his hope. Nevertheless, the lessons were fun and the two of them had little trouble figuring out how to ski after their extensive training, but they both were relieved once they had finished their dinner and gotten to their hotel room.

Teddy wasted no time, “Billy, you're sure you're ready for this?”

Billy licked his lips, “Yeah... but you're not topping me with that thing.”

Teddy laughed and then pulled his pants down, revealing a far more decent sized erection, “I wasn't planning to.” He said.

Billy smiled, “You always think of me first. That's why I love you.”

Teddy laughed. It wasn't the first time either of them had said that to the other. It had never been a big deal, not like you see in the movies. Maybe it was that they were training to be super heroes, or maybe it was just that they had become so close by the time either of them ventured to say those three words that they didn't need to, but in any case it wasn't the benchmark in their relationship people might expect it to be. “I know. To be honest though... I never intended to fuck you.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “You intended to make love to me you mean?” He was joking more than anything.

Teddy shook his head, “No... I intended for you to make love to me.”

Billy's eyes widened a bit. Not that he didn't want to really, he was just surprised. The surprise was gone as fast as it was there once he thought about it though. This was classic Teddy, putting everyone else before himself. Now Billy had no intention of being the only one who topped in their relationship, but if this was what Teddy wanted he would oblige. “I... of course.” Billy leaned down to Teddy's head and whispered into his ear, mainly for effect since there was no one else around and the rooms were soundproofed. “But I do want you to use that thing now that it's a decent size.” Billy laughed as Teddy's erection twitched at the thought. They had both been naked for a while now, they often were when they were alone and there weren't potential prying eyes around.

Teddy gently lifted Billy up in the air and stood up. “I can't wait until you get better with your powers.” He said as Billy sat on one of his arms while he used his other arm to to lubricate Billy's erection, a fact which distracted Billy from his next thought. “Why do you bring up that?” He asked, slightly annoyed.

Teddy smirked at him, “Oh come on Billy, you have to have considered the possibilities. I'm a shapeshifter and you're a mage.”

Billy thought for a moment and then he looked down from where he was perched on Teddy's arm. “I... guess it never crossed my mind.”

Teddy rolled his eyes, “Oh? I'd been thinking about the possibilities since before that night when you asked me out.”

Billy looked him in the eyes with an over the top frown, “So that's why you were so insistent about me learning magic?”

Teddy responded with a smirk, “No, but I would be lying if I said that wasn't on my mind when I wondered whether you liked me or not. Not to say I was after you for magical sex but... hell I'm sixteen!”

Billy laughed, “Okay. But I'm not really sure I'm good enough for that yet and I don't want you to feel like you need to use your powers to keep me happy.”

Teddy smiled, “I'm always willing to use my powers to make you happy.”

Billy smiled, “Then maybe I want my first time to be without powers.”

Teddy smiled, “Then powerless sex it is.” He looked at how Billy was sitting on his arm, “After I'm done with this of course. Unless you want me to drop you on the floor.” Billy nodded and then groaned, Teddy's hands felt really good. If it weren't for the self control he had gained practicing his powers he might have climaxed already and he certainly wouldn't have been able to hold that conversation.

Soon Teddy carried Billy over to the bed and laid down. Billy didn't want to hurt Teddy, not that he was immensely worried about injuring him, but he still let Teddy take control. He was certain if he were the one being penetrated, Teddy would do the same for him. Teddy for his part didn't wait for Billy to cue him, he seemed to understand that the ball was in his court so to speak. He put one of his legs up onto Billy's shoulder and slowly guided him towards his sphincter. “Do you need to be loosened up first?” Billy asked.

Teddy shook his head, “I've been practicing for this for years. I think I'm ready.”

Billy blushed, the truth was he had been practicing for being penetrated since he was thirteen years old. “Oh.” Was his only response, then he felt the head of his penis enter Teddy and he moaned. Teddy grunted and flinched a little, which caused Billy to hold himself still. They weren't using a condom, but Billy had never been with anyone else and Teddy had tested clean before the trip so they didn't really have to worry about it. “You okay?” Teddy nodded, “You just keep guiding me. I won't do anything until you're ready.”

Teddy nodded again, “Thanks.” He said, he then started moving Billy into him a little more. That is until he suddenly let Billy go, which caused Billy to fall forward slightly onto Teddy's leg, which held him up. He got his own footing, “What?” Billy asked momentarily confused.

Teddy snickered a bit, “I think you just found my prostate.”

Billy smiled, “Oh... wait doesn't that mean you just found it?”

Teddy looked him in the eyes, “Does that really matter?”

Billy laughed, “I suppose not. So do you want to keep guiding me?”

Teddy shook his head, “No, just go.”

Billy took that as his cue and started slowly and gently pushing himself into Teddy. For his part Teddy seemed to be moaning and after a few sudden stops when he saw Teddy flinch where he was told to keep going he decided Teddy would tell him to stop if he needed him too.

It seemed like forever before he was all the way inside of his lover, but the feeling was totally worth it. Teddy felt soft, warm, tight but not in a crushing way, it was more like a hug. It occurred to him that because of his super strength, Teddy would have to have practiced no crushing things with his anal muscles before doing this with anyone, but that thought was fleeting in the rush of sensations.

He leaned down and kissed Teddy while he basked in the sensation. It was a closed lip kiss, more tender than passionate. At that Teddy nodded and he took that as the okay to start. At first he started slowly, pulling most of the way out and then pushing back in in a gentle rhythm. It felt really good, both because of the physical sensations and because of the way he could keep up this pace while staring Teddy in the eyes. Teddy was smiling and every so often letting out small moans, but they were subdued from before, a fact that caused Billy to wonder if they hadn't been partially for his benefit.

Not wanting to be one upped by his boyfriend's selflessness he started moving himself around inside of him as he thrust, paying close attention to his expressions. Then he found it, a short light thrust which caused a far greater reaction from Teddy than the previous ones. He pulled back and did it again, to make sure he had the location right. Teddy responded with another moan. Then Billy pushed in a long slow but hard thrust and Teddy squirmed beneath him. Teddy's eyes locked with his and they had a gleam to them that said, “I dare you to keep going,” so he did.

He wasn't sure how long they were laying there. He lost track of any sense of time aside of the rhythm of slow but full thrusts. Teddy was moaning and groaning and Billy couldn't tell whether he was going to climax or not. Billy had tried to put his hands on Teddy's penis multiple times but each time Teddy had stopped him. Billy had stopped trying eventually, but now he wasn't sure what to do. He was close, ever so close and he didn't want to let Teddy down.

Teddy apparently had other ideas. When Billy started to slow down to think, Teddy slightly clenched his anus while using his free leg to pull Billy in. Billy looked Teddy in the eyes, “I'm trying to hold back.”

Teddy smiled at him, “Don't. I want you to come.”

Billy looked down at Teddy's erection, “But you?”

Teddy shook his head, “I'll be fine.” Billy nodded, not knowing what Teddy meant by that but knowing that the other boy had far more stamina than he did, so if he didn't want to climax before him he wouldn't.

Soon after a few more long thrusts and then a lot of quick thrusts, during which the sensations were too extreme for him to really concentrate on anything else he climaxed. The sensations were intense and while it was happening he wasn't really aware of anything except himself and Teddy. He realized how strong his feelings for the boy had to be, because even in the throws of the most intense orgasm he had ever had he never left his thoughts.

Teddy was smiling and pulling Billy out of him gently when Billy came too. Billy looked down at Teddy's erection, it was as full as ever and he could even see it palpitating with Teddy's heartbeat. Billy was exhausted, but he wasn't about to let his boyfriend go without so he looked him in the eyes, “I just need to catch my breath and then you can.”

Teddy put a hand up to his mouth to shush him. “Actually Billy, I had other things in mind.”

Billy looked at him confused, “You don't want to?”

Teddy shook his head, “It's not that, it's just that I... well... to be honest... I kind of would rather you...” He looked sheepish, “Suck me.”

Billy looked at him oddly. It wasn't so much the request as how base it seemed. “Isn't that a bit... I don't know, less than what we just did?”

Teddy shook his head, “I don't think so. I think it is the sexual act requiring the most trust between two people.”

Billy looked him in the eyes before, “Huh?”

Teddy pulled him down to the bed next to him, “You would be trusting me not to thrust myself down your throat, or choke you, or do any number of other things to you that could be dangerous or even deadly. But I would be leaving my most sensitive areas to your devices.”

Billy thought about it for a moment, “I... never thought about it like that.” Something then occurred to him, “Wait, does that mean you were lying to me when you said you got your dick sucked?”

Teddy blushed, “Yeah... I was kinda trying to seem well versed at the time. Make you feel at ease I guess.”

Billy whacked him on the shoulder jokingly, “You really didn't know me that well back then.”

Teddy nodded, “Not in regards to sex no.”

Billy looked him in the eyes, “So why didn't you offer to suck me off first?”

Teddy's response was simple, “You wouldn't have seen it the way I do and I don't think you would have really understood even if I explained it to you.”

Billy nodded, “You're probably right. The post orgasmic feeling changes your perspective. I think I feel more connected to you or something like that.”

Teddy shrugged, “I can see that.” He looked down at Billy, “Part of it is, I'm not sure I'm ready to have sex with someone.”

Billy looked at him quizzically, “So you just did that more my sake?” That was very Teddy, but he would have thought Teddy knew him better than that.

Teddy shook his head, “That's not what I mean. I'm really strong, and while I can control that strength, I don't know if I could in the throws of orgasm. And until I am absolutely certain of that, I'm not ready to make someone put that sort of trust in me.”

Billy nodded, “But what about the blow-job thing? You said that was the biggest act of trust between two people.”

Teddy looked at him again, “I said between two people. If I were topping you, you would just be trusting me to not hurt you. I wouldn't be putting much trust in you at all.”

Billy was kind of surprised. Teddy wasn't dumb, but he hadn't really pegged him for such deep philosophical thought either. This only made him love him more though, “I see what you mean.”

Teddy looked him, “Now if you find the idea of sucking on a dick to be gross or something I understand but...”

Billy shook his head, “No, that was actually the first thing I ever imagined doing with a guy. It never even occurred to me that one might use a butt for that until much later.”

Teddy laughed, “Yeah, me too actually.” He then laid down on the bed, his erection standing not too tall and not too thick. It was actually about the same as Billy's erection if not identical.

Billy leaned forward and looked up at Teddy. Now that he understood what Teddy wanted, he was quite happy to oblige. He had wanted to do this way more than he had wanted Teddy to penetrate him, he just had thought Teddy would prefer the latter to the former. The idea of foreplay hadn't really occurred to him either, though he now knew that Teddy considered this anything but. He slowly lowered himself over Teddy, when he noticed a steady but light stream of clear liquid coming from his penis. He hesitantly stuck out his tongue to take a taste of it, only to find it was slightly sweet and sour, perhaps a tad bitter but the taste was neither strong nor unpleasant.

As he took the glans into his mouth, he felt Teddy put his hand on the back of his neck. “Yes Billy.” He said. Billy waited, but Teddy didn't push him or pull him or do anything, he just rested his hand there so Billy continued.

He started using his tongue to stimulate Teddy's penis all over and this triggered a number of moans and groans. Billy wasn't exactly practiced so he wasn't doing anything in specific aside of pulling his lips over his teeth in order to keep himself from accidentally hurting him. Teddy did move his hands to Billy's head, but all he did there was lightly pet his hair in appreciation. Billy took that as a sign to keep going.

Billy found he couldn't take Teddy completely do to his natural gag reflex, but it took Teddy pulling him off after his third try to get him to stop. “Don't choke yourself. You're doing... let me put it this way... part of me wonders whether you're using magic or not.”

Billy smiled at that, “I don't think I am,” he responded vaguely, though it was the truth.

He licked up and down Teddy's shaft before looking at his testicles. Going below them he licked Teddy's perineum which causes the boy to squirm slightly. Billy continued for a while, enjoying the effect he was having on his mate before he pulled himself up. Billy had always seen a blow-job as a submissive act. Certainly in most of the erotic fiction he had read it was portrayed that way, but now he realized that what Teddy was saying was highly plausible. To say it was the thing that required the absolute most trust sexually might not be entirely accurate, but he was aware of both the power he had over his boyfriend right now, but the hand on his head was a constant reminder of the power his boyfriend had over him and that dichotomy was intoxicating.

Billy returned to Teddy's erection shortly after that. He could distinctly feel Teddy's pulse through his penis, a fact that Billy attributed to the boys super strength. The thought occurred to him that it would not really be possible for Teddy to have sex without his powers. It wasn't like his magic where he could just not use them, Teddy's powers were all about his body and were more or less constantly in effect. He let this thought wander as he continued, this time using his mouth's suction to pull on his lover's erection.

Teddy tapped him on the shoulders and said, “I'm gonna shoot.”

Billy let up but looked Teddy in the eyes and grabbed his hands before holding them away from his erection, “Where do you want to shoot?”

Teddy looked slightly confused, “What?”

Billy leaned down, “Cause I am fine with it you know.” He opened his mouth and slowly lowered it over Teddy's penis again. Teddy was shaking as he did this but let out a nod. No sooner than Billy had closed his lips around it and given a single suck he felt it expand and then shoot. Billy wasn't exactly prepared for the power of his orgasm and he was momentarily shocked. It wasn't that it hurt or was even really uncomfortable but it was strong. It tasted sweet and sour and a little bitter, like his pre ejaculatory fluid except much stronger.

When Billy lifted his head off of Teddy's penis, he was met with a questioning look, “Are you okay?” Billy nodded, then Teddy smiled, “Wow Bill... that... was amazing.”

Billy leaned forward and laid across Teddy's chest, “I get it.”

Teddy turned his head to look at him, “Get what?”

Billy smiled, “What you were talking about, the trust thing.”

Teddy smiled, “I thought you would.”

Billy then yawned, “I am also exhausted.”

Teddy yawned as well, “Yeah, I'm pretty tired too.” Without further ado, they both quickly fell into a blissful post orgasmic sleep.

The rest of their trip was spent hanging out, actually skiing and of course, making out. They had sex once more the next night but they found that was enough. They had each other and they could find the time to have sex later if they needed to. They would have to be quiet about it, but neither of them had been incredibly loud so that wasn't likely to be an issue.

As their relationship bloomed, their training matured and it wasn't long before Nataniel thought they were ready to be actual super heroes, a fact which Eli was quite happy about. Soon enough their chance presented itself. A fire in mid town combined with a traffic jam revealed them to the world. It was their first act of heroism, but it was far from their last.

To Be Continued in Young Avengers #1!


End file.
